fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nishida Machio
Summary Machio is the main character of the novel Heikin Love Come. He is an average Japanese first year high school student. He has no friends, except his childhood friend. However, after getting involved in a conflict saving one of his classmates, his life takes a sudden turn to become a romantic comedy. Appearance His appearance is completely average, he has black hair and black eyes, the common characteristics of a Japanese, and therefore does not stand out much, with a slightly lower average height, and a normal complexion. Personality He is a cynical, asocial person with a distorted perception about life. According to him, life is a garbage that is defined in "Main Characters" and "Secondary", where preference is given to those who are born with gifts, while mobs are only mobs with bad luck. That is why, Machio is not associated with anyone he considers "main character" or blessed by the world, nor is he interested in making friends as it seems like a waste of time. He is selfish, self-centered, and lazy, and if he has the opportunity to humiliate a main character, he will not hesitate to do so without any hint of mercy. He considers everyone around him as naive, and that they only deceive themselves unconsciously, so Machio has the hobby of observing people and enjoying how wonderful (in a sarcastic tone) life and youth are, while making fun of their naivety. He also proves to be quite good at the time of analyzing, but his rule of being completely average to adapt to a mob, makes him barely interested in having good grades. Mostly he prefers to sleep or read novels during his free time. He doesn't care how his actions can affect other people, that's because he only cares about himself, his little sister, and his childhood friend. He also has a weakness for what he considers "moe," and it's something he hates. In spite of everything, he does not consider himself a bad person, since he is able to help someone if he has not done anything wrong, ignoring their position. Deep down, he is kind to the people around him, however, he does not want to change his vision of the world, since he says that in this way he can live more calmly and without getting into conflicts. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Nishida Machio Origin: Heikin Love Come Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Student Birthplace: Japan Likes: Anime, Manga, Light Novels and sleep Dislikes: Study, Work Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts,Analytical Prediction (After analyzing the combat style, he can predict some movements of his opponents) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Normal. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although his grades are average, he really has a superhuman analytical ability, so he can understand and analyze almost anything after seeing it for a while. That is why he can analyze his opponent's abilities, techniques, and combat style, to create countermeasures. Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:True Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Analytical Prediction Users